In recent years the use of outboard motors has increased tremendously. Moreover, with the increasing use of outboard motors, the tendency has been for the user to demand larger motors with more power. As larger outboard motors are used, larger propellers must also be utilized. These larger propellers, of course, must be immune to water rusting and are typically made of high grade stainless steel. Such propellers are very expensive and can cost upwards of $100 and up to as much $125 to $150 for large outboard motors. Such propellers, as will be explained in more detail hereinafter, are held onto the propeller shaft of an outboard motor by a single retaining nut which is exposed as depicted in FIG. 1 of the drawings.
In recent years the theft of propellers from outboard motors has increased with the increased cost of the propellers. The propeller is removed very easily by simply unthreading the propeller shaft retaining nut and slipping the propeller and the propeller housing off of the propeller shaft. Accordingly, in the last few years there has been the need for the development of a propeller lock system which will conveniently lock the large expensive propellers of the modern-day outboard motors to the propeller shaft housing in such a manner that the propeller shaft retaining nut cannot be removed.
In addition, there has been a need for such a propeller lock system which will not damage the propeller in the event that the motor is inadvertently started without removing the propeller lock system.
One example of a propeller lock system suitable for outboard motors is Reese, U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,076, patented Sept. 18, 1973. There are, however, numerous deficiencies in the propeller lock system designed by Reese. For example, the propeller lock system designed by Reese is extremely expensive to make in that it necessitates a separate casting of his cylindrical cover. In addition, he employs a rod and hook member which is difficult to make. As a result, the lock system designed by Reese, while it may perform satisfactorily in certain respects, has not received acceptance because of its extreme expense and complicated structure. In addition, the Reese lock system is dependent for its locking capability upon sliding the cast cover forwardly and rearwardly along the hooked rod, thus requiring a necessity for complex variable adjustment to accommodate the different length propeller shafts employed in the industry.
Accordingly, there is a real need for a propeller lock system which will lock the large expensive outboard motors and/or inboard outdrive units, to prevent access to the propeller shaft retaining nut so that the propeller cannot be removed. Moreover, there is a need for such a system which will operate quickly and conveniently and inexpensively and further, which will allow the propeller to be started without damaging the propeller. Finally, there is a need for a system which satisfies all of the above needs with the propeller lock system being simple to manufacture and which can be manufactured at a minimum of cost in order to keep its ultimate price to the consumer down; and finally, which can utilize one basic lock for all outboard motors regardless of the variability in their basic dimensions.
This invention has as its objects the satisfaction of the above-identified needs.